Ma-Ryu: Dragon of Ice
Ma-Ryu: Dragon of Ice was a role-play arc created by Imperial Wyrm. The villain of the arc was Ma-Ryu. It took place on April 6th, 2014. Story On a normal April day, in 1071, the Lookout Crew and friends were chilling and doing good on the Lookout. A portal suddenly appeared out of no where. An old messenger man, fell out, puking a jello-like substance. Kuzon, Ethan, Hikari, Polari and Hikari, who were there, was confused what this was. The messenger said he had a message from the god, . He wanted to see the Lookout Crew immediately. Right before they were about to enter the portal, Kuzon's siblings; Kuzak, Kuzima and Kuzob walked out, demanding that they destroy this "dragon god" who thought he was superior to the Saiyans. They were very arrogant and brash. Kuzon knew that if they went with them, they would only cause trouble.. But they went into the portal quickly, and equipped Saiyan Alpha Armor, a more thick better armor, with shields and swords. The others went into the portal. Inside the portal, they were falling in a huge white enigma. They landed in a huge lake of energy, in a white realm. Everyone trekked foward, until finding a huge gate, where a god, Ryukami was on a throne. He talked to them for a while. Kuzak and his siblings started threatening Ryukami, and tried to fight him. He beat them easily. Ryukami said the Lookout Crew needs to defeat Ma-Ryu, an evil Dragon god. They then began their adventure. A portal opened and they went in. They were in a forest. At the end, was flats. Huge snake-like monsters appeared from the ground, and attacked them. Hikari, Ethan, Polari and the siblings fought them off. The siblings were very violent, ripping out their organs and threatening other crew members. They then transformed into Great Apes and tore them to shreds. Everyone did. They were made of ice and hard to beat, but they were beaten after a while. They then continued on, seeing a gate ahead. The gate was in front of a large white ice castle. A large icy Gargoyle was guarding it. It immediately attacked. It was very powerful. Everyone used their most powerful attacks and blows. Ethan saved Kuzima from one of his attacks. He shot Ice Shards and such. He froze the siblings, but before that, he ripped off Kuzob's arm, in which he screamed and bled. They fought the Gargoyle for a long time, before he was defeated by one of Hikari and Ethan's attacks. Kuzob was trying to break into the gate, which then came down. The Kuz siblings stuck together, there for each other like a clan. Ethan led them into the castle, which was a large room with a staircase with a huge dragon above it. The dragon came down, stating it was the end and his name was Ma-Ryu. Everyone began attacking. He was extremely powerful, and damaged everyone. Zero, Ethan, Hikari, Polari, and the siblings fought hard and well. Ethan blocked Polari from a large attack launched at Polari. The siblings didn't do so well however. When Kuzak was hit with an attack by Ma-Ryu, he was knocked off guard, and then the dragon swooped in and took a huge bite out of him, tearing his body in half, and instantly killing him. Kuzob, also seen it, and angrily transformed into Super Saiyan for the first time (but he trained a lot prior to this so it was easy). He tried fighting Ma-Ryu but was easily knocked away, and was bitten in, and instantly killed by Ma-Ryu as well. Kuzima tried it, but Ma-Ryu shot a spear at her, which lodged into hear chest, almost killing her. She fell back and was bleeding heavily, and was cold. She covered herself in her brother's bodies to try to keep warm. She was done fighting, while everyone else was trying hard. Now there was only Ethan and Polari left, with Kuzima sitting in the corner, slowly dying. Ethan shot a 10x Super charged Kamehameha at Ma-Ryu, which destroyed the entire castle. Kuzima pointed at something far off in the distance that she saw, but everyone was busy fighting. She couldn't talk because her throat was freezing. Ethan finally noticed, and went off to see what it was. Far out from the castle, there was a huge field of ice cubes with bodies of people, from different races in them. Three of them were Namekian, Tuffle & Saiyan. The Tuffle was short and had a gun, the Namekian was a large powerful looking man, and the Saiyan was a small woman with bushy brown hair. Ethan melted the ice cubes and they stood up, looking around confused, asking "where am I?". Ethan and Polari yelled at them to help, but they didn't even notice. They were in another realm. Kuzima kept yelling "heat.. heat...". Ethan used heat on them, and they became solid. They then looked around and noticed Ethan and them. The Saiyan woman attacked the Tuffle after seeing him, but Ethan broke them up. They then started fighting the Dragon, the Namekian doing most of the work. Ethan destroyed the Dragon's eyes with a 10x Kamehameha. Polari used a huge Supernova which badly damaged him. The Saiyan mother ran to Kuzima, and knew her--it was her daughter! She also recognized the other bodies as her sons. Ma-Ryu attacked Ethan with a huge attack, which hit Ethan but--it knocked the Dreadseed powers out of his body! Ethan fell to the ground, becoming normal Ethan again. He then started dying from the power. Polari and Ethan used their final attacks; all for one. Ma-Ryu was then permanently destroyed in a huge explosion, so as all else. Polari was knocked unconcious, and Ethan fell, proud but dying. The Saiyan woman and Kuzima asked why he didn't want to be revived or healed. Ethan said: "I don't want revived for a year, I will train in Other World. Tell everyone..". Ethan then died in Kuzima's arms. The Saiyan woman and Kuzima were the only ones left. They picked up Kuzak, Kuzob, Ethan's bodies and put them on their shoulder, same for unconcious Polari. The messenger appeared again, thanking them for their service. A portal appeared back to the realm, and they entered. They approached Ryukami, who thanked them and offered Kuzima a reward. Kuzima didn't want it, she wanted it given to her mother. The woman's name, was Oora. Ryukami lifted Oora's power lvel by 10,000, and revived Kuzak and Kuzob for them. The two were silent until back home. They then left the realm, back to earth, the way they came. When getting back on the Lookout, the messenger puked again. Kuzon was in the kitchen cooking. The messenger went in and told him everything that happened, including Ethan's death. Kuzon knew he had to tell Eltrio and Zang. Everyone else met and talked. Kuzon went out to the Lookout, and told the siblings they did well but were arrogant, and to get in and wash their hands. Kuzon looked around, but something bumped into him; his mother. He wondered who it was at first, but then she claimed she knew who it was.. She jumped up and hugged Kuzon, as it was the first time Kuzon ever met his mother, and that they ever seen each other since she deported him to earth in 736. She was in Ma-Ryu's realm the entire time, trapped in an ice cube, so was 1 member of every other race, as Ma-Ryu was taking their soul power. The entire Kuzon family met and introduced her. Everyone else mourned over Ethan's death. Kuzon went and told Eltrio and Zang about the death of him. They were struck hard. Everyone knew there was nothing else to do, so they resumed. Kuzon's mother lived in Kuz Manor now, and they had a LOT to get updated on. DEATHS = 3 REVIVEMENTS = 2 Category:Sagas Category:Arcs Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play